


To the End of the Line

by images_words



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: When Bucky Barnes somehow trades places with his future self, it's up to a skinny kid from Brooklyn and a rogue frost giant to set things right.





	To the End of the Line

_**1942** _

 

_"Something's not right."_  
"Thanks for the observation, genius," Bucky muttered. "I _know_ that."  
 _"Perhaps you should locate the target."_  
"Find Steve. Good idea. And would you _please_ stop calling him that?" Bucky sighed and shook his head.   
"Bucky!"  
Bucky looked up to see... Steve?  
"Buck, what're ya doin' on the ground?"  
"I, uh... I tripped..." What the Hell? "Stevie? Um... what year is it?"  
"1942... Bucky, are you alright?" Steve's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Did you hit your head or somethin'?"  
"No... no, I don't think I am alright. This is not where I'm supposed to be. Or rather, _when_ I'm supposed to be."  
 _"Thanks for the observation, genius."_  
"Shut up!"  
"Buck... I didn't say nothin'."  
"No, not you. Stevie... This is gonna sound crazy, but.. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm from 2018..."  
"Wait... You mean you're from the future?"  
"Yes. Yes, exactly. I'm from the future. And I need you to help me get home."  
Steve thought for a moment. "...only if you tell me who you were talking to."

 

_**2018** _

 

Bucky stumbled over to the wall, sinking to the ground. Why was he so dizzy? Where was Steve?  
"Bucky?"  
Bucky looked up. "S-Steve? You look different..."  
"Bucky, why are you wearing your uniform?"  
"Why are you so tall?"  
Steve crouched down beside Bucky. "Oh shit. Bucky... what year do you think it is?"  
"1942..."  
"Okay. Okay, come on. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe."  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a swirling blue vortex opened in front of them. A tall, slim man with blue skin and red eyes stumbled out of the portal.   
"Help me.." he whispered, before falling to the ground.


End file.
